Midnight Journey
by May42
Summary: El pasado doloroso de mi niñez no me perseguira un segundo mas! Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, he decidido alejarme de este pueblo hoy mismo...  Sea con tigo, o sin ti.
1. Midnight Journey

Esta historia definitivamente TIENE que tener una continuación.

No sé por qué, pero como que me enganché escribiéndola :P

¡Ya voy a trabajar en ella!

No va a ser nada muy elaborado, ya que esta historia no es muy concreta.

Me inspiré viendo un video de VOCALOID de Rin Kagamine en YouTube ^^

Espero no les aburra mucho (y sobre todo que entiendan lo que pasa en la historia, porque creo que no lo dejé muy claro xP)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…Antes de que la campana suene, tengo que llegar a la estación…

Solo así alcanzaré el tren que me saque de esta pesadilla; donde no hay libertad de mostrar como soy, donde no puedo cantar sin ser golpeada, donde no puedo ver a nadie a los ojos sin ser juzgada, donde no puedo reír sin ser lastimada… donde no me permiten estar junto a quien en serio quiero.

Donde está el sol?

Buena pregunta.

Tengo días caminando y todavía no se hacia dónde queda el tren.

Si no me doy prisa será muy tarde, si no me doy prisa perderé la esperanza.

Mis pies no responden, estoy sentada en el suelo, con mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

Donde quedaron todas mis expectativas de un futuro?

"te vez perdida"

"lo estoy"

Ni siquiera me moleste en confirmar si hablaba con migo misma o con otra persona.

"te dije que si te ibas sola no encontrarías el camino"

Su voz parecía feliz de tener la razón una vez más.

Con un amigo como ese no necesitaba conciencia.

"levántate de ahí"

Abrí mis ojos y saquee mi rostro de su escondite.

"pero, no sé a dónde ir"

Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban, reflejando la luna en todo su esplendor.

"yo sí"

Tomé la mano que me ofrecía.

Mis pies no estaban tan cansados si caminaba a su lado.

El sol empezaba a asomarse…

Escuchaba el tren a lo lejos.

Al ver al frente, casi como profecía, estaba la estación.

Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro; estarían viajando por diversión o necesidad? Alguno de ellos escapaba, al igual que yo?

Acomodé mi corto pelo después de ser desarreglado por una suave brisa.

Él no le hizo caso al suyo.

"ten un buen viaje"

"no me pedirás que me quede?"

"de todos modos te irías"

Su mirada estaba perdida dentro de la mía.

Sus ojos eran lo único que me dolería dejar.

El tren terminaba de detenerse, mi falda se levantó un poco.

Tomé mi maletín color marrón y subí con un salto; mientras más rápido subiera, más rápido me alejaría de allí.

Mire por la ventana como él seguía parado allí, entre la gente que caminaba.

Puse mi mano en el cristal de la ventana junto a mi asiento.

Mi dedo anular todavía tenía la sortija de compromiso…

Solo pensaba que, si estaba hablando en serio cuando me la dio, de seguro habría venido con migo.

Pero solo se quedó allí, agitando su mano suavemente hacia mí en señal de despedida.

Con su rostro serio y pelo despeinado.

Amigos desde hace tanto tiempo, enamorados desde el primer momento…

Nuestro futuro era tan incierto y desconocido como mi propio rumbo.

"adiós, sakura"

Pude leer sus labios desde mi asiento, cuando el tren empezó a moverse.

El escuchar el silbato y las ruedas empezar a friccionarse con los rieles mi mirada se nubló.

Las lágrimas eran difíciles de contener.

"shaoran… ven conmigo"

Mi voz se cortó después de aquel susurro.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pude lograr decir antes de que las lágrimas callaran mi garganta.

Me puse de pie tratando de ver mejor su silueta a la distancia.

Pude a penas verlo de lejos; ya no se despedía con la mano, simplemente estaba parado allí, sonriéndome.

Era como si me deseara suerte en aquel futuro incierto que me apresuraba a buscar…

Solo deseaba que él estuviera a mi lado para construirlo juntos.

"Shaoran…"


	2. Moon Reflection

Bien, dije que lo continuaría ^^

Cumplí mi cometido! Jaja

Bueno, el comienzo de la historia estuvo narrado por sakura, pero esta vez es vista desde el punto de vista de shaoran, mucho tiempo después.

Espero la disfruten! Y dejen sus reviews, onegai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viento golpea mi rostro.

Estoy en el mismo lugar que hace cinco años.

Donde hace tiempo la vi partir.

Es la misma época del año en que se fue. Tal vez debí seguirla ese mismo momento?

Es lo único que llenaba mis pensamientos desde ver el tren partir aquel día.

Antes no tenía nada que perder, al igual que ahora.

Mil y un veces había venido a este lugar, tan solo para salir caminando de vuelta a casa con su rostro afligido en mi mente.

Soy el peor idiota del universo, y lo peor? Ella no estaba allí para negarlo.

Mi precioso ángel se había marchado hace tanto… de seguro ya no recordaba si quiera mi nombre.

Aquel día, aun llevaba la sortija que le había dado.

No había razón para que aun la conservara, cierto?

Apreté mi pequeño equipaje con mi mano izquierda y el ticket con la derecha.

Las personas empezaron a abordar el tren, yo no sabía si moverme o volver corriendo a casa.

Para que volver?

Después de todo, nadie me esperaba de regreso.

"pero… tampoco nadie me espera en la estación donde me quedaré"

Pensar en voz alta no era realmente algo que yo hiciera.

Ella solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.

Mi preciosa sakura…

Mis días se habían vuelto repetitivos cada vez.

"vas a entrar o no?"

"si"

Conteste al hombre de gorro gracioso y subí.

El silbato retumbó en mis oídos y las ruedas empezaron a moverse.

Los arboles perdían su forma conforme el tren aumentaba velocidad.

La sombra del bosque que dejaba atrás se llevó toda memoria de mi niñez.

Era totalmente imposible el que la encontrara; y si lo hiciera, que se suponía que le diría? Con que excusa estúpida la convencería de volver a ser mía.

"tickets, por favor"

Le enseñé mi identificación y él la marcó.

El tren estaba repleto de personas. No me molesté en mirar mucho a mi alrededor.

Frente a mí, en el asiento que me quedaba viendo, había un muchacho de ojos oscuros escondidos detrás de su flequillo largo.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana. Parecía no haber dormido por días, sus ojos estaban rojos, tal vez de llorar…

Tan solo por un segundo creí verme a mí mismo reflejado en él.

Horas pasaron.

El recuerdo de los ojos verdes de sakura ahogados en lágrimas la última vez que la vi fue lo único en mi mente todo el viaje.

El silbato volvió a sonar.

Me encontraba solo y acompañado al mismo tiempo.

La estación de aquella enorme ciudad era mucho más movida que la de donde venía.

Miré a mi alrededor y apreté mi equipaje en las manos.

Era de noche.

Donde iría ahora?

Realmente no me importaba ya.

Debería dar vuelta y regresar?

Era lo que sonaba más razonable.

Después de todo, nunca la volvería a ver.

Todo este viaje había sido producto del insomnio. No había manera alguna de encontrarla en un lugar tan enorme.

Me alejé de la estación caminando sin rumbo destino.

Me senté en un parque.

No había nadie alrededor. Frente a mi había una enorme fuente encendida.

El agua me salpicó varias veces la cara.

Me acerqué mas para ver mi reflejo…

No pude verlo.

Lo que si pude ver fue la luna llena dibujada en el agua corriente.

De un momento a otro la fuente se apagó.

El reflejo de la luna era más claro ahora.

Tan claro como mi visión del mañana… Tan solitario como los pasados 5 años.

"sakura…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apuesto a que miran la pantalla de la compu con cara de: "que #$%!& fue eso?"

xD

Bueno, les tengo noticias: habrá tercera parte!

-Esta historia esta media confusa hasta para mí misma, pero me ha encantado escribirla ^^-

Pronto el próximo capi.


End file.
